


Tectonics

by StarHost



Series: Superbia [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, Gen, Humanstuck, Oneshot, dialogue what dialogue, internal thought, super power high school au, superbia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHost/pseuds/StarHost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would do anything for her. This includes bringing her focus back to study hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tectonics

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble based off an au i made up thats a cross between sky high and misfits. Things may or may not make sense if you read the notes, here:
> 
> http://brobotica.tumblr.com/post/46363427394/yet-another-super-power-au

She’s everywhere. 

Nepeta Leijon is a girl of many faces, countless flickers of energy against a backdrop of bright colours, a million different smiles painted on the sun. There’s a bounce in her step almost everywhere she goes, like it’s a permanent fixture to her walk and she was born with an enthusiasm too big for her body.  

She’s a mess of tangled yarn, crackling and sparking between threads, always alive with new thoughts and ideas. She carries herself with enough energy for two. Or three. Or nine. She is nine beings in one body and on some days, you think, that is painfully obvious.

She sits next to you in almost every class (your schedules are identical purely by chance, or luck), and today you look over from your silent studies and see that there’s a cat missing from her keychain; she appears to be reading but her eyes flicker in the wrong way and you know she’s not really here at all. You always catch when she’s splintered, it could be a feeling or otherwise, you’re not sure, but it’s almost as if you were built with access to her spontaneous frequency and you can sense when something’s off.  

Nepeta’s just started to learn how to control her powers, she can’t yet break apart without juggling between the different personas in a clumsy, precarious manner. Though she’s had them all her life she’d never been one for self restraint, and you suppose it’s her wild nature that’s kept her from keeping focus all these years. 

Carefully you look around, and once you make sure no one’s really paying attention you turn to the side, clearing your throat as soft as you can. It comes out not at all like you were hoping (everything you do seems to yield that result), and you scold yourself internally; you sound like a brute. You’re supposed to be sophisticated, collected and authoritative. But in your slim-fitting tank top (covered a fine layer of sweat), you - Equius Zahhak - are vividly aware of how shambled your appearance really is. 

Your grunt fails to break Nepeta out of her distracted trance, though it does draw attention from the few students not wearing earphones. It may be a free study period, but you’ve never understood how other people can read and listen to two completely different things at once. It seems like a battle for attention to you, one you assume to be won out by audio. 

Still determined to transfer her focus you grab the nearest pencil and hold it awkwardly between your fingers. You dare not touch her directly - you dare not touch anyone directly because of your power - so instead you gently prod her arm with the eraser end and hope it gets the message across. It takes a moment, and you’re doubtful of its success but then she blinks, scrunches her nose up and turns towards you in tense surprise. 

“Nepeta...” You start, voice low in a hoarse sort of mumble, peering at her from behind your sunglasses. She locks gaze with yours for a fraction of a second, her eyes wide and confused and you can tell she’s here now, giving you the full extent of her attention. 

There’s a story unfolding on her face, expressions twitching and shifting slightly as she tries to sort things out. You can tell where her mind wanders, flicks of past and present scattered in her irises. She’s trying to place what’s been happening while she wasn’t here, wondering why the memory of sitting at her desk and pulling her books out have been replaced with whatever sensations her splinter waded into. An all too familiar look settles after the recollection is done; she frowns, eyebrows knitted together in an innocent guilt. 

“I did it again, didn’t I.” Her voice is low and a little disappointed. She’s been trying to stay focused on her main body, trying to keep herself together as she broke apart. To be lost in your extremities left your core vulnerable, you’d told her, and the last thing you wanted was to see her hurt. 

You nod, but hope your expression is reassuring. Moving slowly you place your pencil down and push your shades up to a comfortable spot, concealing your eyes. Despite your power and physical appearance you were quite timid, especially to people of status and only a rare few have ever seen the colour of your irises. Nepeta is, of course, one of those few. 

It’s important for her to focus, especially during times when she really should be studying, but she has no reason to take it out on herself. You both know she’s still learning, and though she tries she very obviously has a long way to go. But there’s potential, a fire inside unlike anything you’ve ever seen and she may not know it but you have the utmost faith in her and you would do anything to make sure she succeeds. 

Your loyalty cannot be voiced without understatement; you would move mountains if she asked.  

Currently, though, all she needs from you is your attention, and you give it to her in the way you always do; quietly and completely. You care about your studies but you care about her more and you figure it’s alright, just this once - you weren’t really learning much anyway. It’s almost comical how you treat yourself, following instruction like a lifeline but cutting it away when so much as a frown appears on the corners of her mouth. 

She sighs, signal for an emotional revealing of her thoughts, and you slide your chair closer to her as softly as you can. It screeches against the tile of course, loud and obnoxious but the rest of the class is too caught up in their own issues and only a few people glance over. You cringe but push it aside; your physical volume may be impolite but that’s not important right now. Nothing that happens is important right now. _You_ aren’t important right now.  

What’s light in a void of darkness, what’s real in a never-ending maze of mirrors and smoke, what’s sun and moon and _nine million stars_ , that’s what’s important. Nepeta Leijon is important. And you devote your time and attention, your make-up and being and every cell in your body, to making her smile. It’s ridiculous - you think for a fleeting moment, daring to whisper to your insides - how willing you are to give yourself away. Shouldn’t you place more value in your status? Shouldn’t _you_ be the one in control? 

But it’s a futile train of thought, because one glance into her olive eyes tells you all you’ve ever needed to know, and she nudges your shin with the front of her shoe and you put yourself on a silver platter. Ready to serve. 

She opens her mouth to speak, and you are hers.

**Author's Note:**

> this says part 2 in series but really you can read any part at any time they're all stand alone drabbles


End file.
